bejeweled_cultfandomcom-20200215-history
Lore
So, a lot of you may have your interest peaked pertaining to the fact that there's a "lore" page on a wiki dedicated to a Discord server. Fret not! Everyone has to start somewhere, and you're in the right place to gain some very valuable knowledge. The lore section of the wiki will be updated periodically as more lore related to the server will reveal itself over time. Floors of Hell: There seems to be some confusion as to how one can be banished to the underworld if the server already uses the title of "Hell". Well, let me be the first to tell you that there are many layers to the underworld! At the time of writing this entry, there are 15 floors of Hell. Each increasingly-numbered floor will serve as a mating ground for increasingly-powerful monsters, curses and loot. The Bejeweled Cult Discord currently rests on floor 1! Floor 1: Floor 1, albeit objectively the tamest of the floors, shouldn't be entirely disregarded. Due to this floor being the first floor server members visit, they will, in relative terms, certainly be challenged. Due to the process of leveling giving the option to make certain skills more effective (i.e., short range hand-to-hand combat becoming more efficient), the further down you go in Hell, the more tools you have at your disposal to achieve victory. The opposite is true for a new server member entering Floor 1. The fact that the server member is unequipped means that the enemies and environmental hazards that the server member faces will scale down appropriately. Enemies: Jacked Fish: This fish has seen his ancestors die mercilessly at the hands of other species for as long as time has been documented. Now, he's angry! So, angry, in fact, that he sprouted a pair of JACKED arms and legs. This foe is equipped with +2 Short Range Combat, +1 Medium Range Combat and 0 Long Range Combat. Runs away if you take your pet out of your satchel. Shakespeare's Left Glove: Upset with its master's plays breaking into the limelight and losing their niche label, Shakespeare's Left Glove hobbled away, completely lost. That was, until a radioactive insect bit the Glove in its sleep. Waking up to the sight of a huge rash, the Glove was pissed off. Later on, it found that with the new mark that had been bestowed upon him, it received a set of weak telekinetic powers. It now plays Super Smash Bros. Melee 6 hours a day, wishing that it could be glanced upon even for a second by the fabled Master Hand. Shakespeare's Left Glove is equipped with 0 Short Range Combat, +1 Medium Range Combat and +2 Long Range Combat. If you take the time to type up a correctly-formatted paper that suits its liking, it will join itself to your left hand and give you an early +2 armor buff. Ninja from Fortnite: Pro gamer activated. You have been jebaited. Your whole family? Annihilated. Ninja from Fortnite insists on filling the role of an actual Ninja, so he uses cardboard shurikens and kunai as his main sources of damage. Ninja from Fortnite is equipped with +1 Short Range Combat, +1 Medium Range Combat and 0 Long Range Combat. Due to his total stats being 1 less than the rest of the enemies on Floor 1, Ninja will pull out a Chug Jug (restores 15 HP) once he reaches 20HP (one time use only). If you know his mom's phone number and correctly enter it when the screen prompts you, Ninja will apologize for trying to 1v1 you and give you a 20% off code for all of his GFUEL products (in shops).